heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield Logan/sheet
Skills * Combat - High-Expert - Gar's fighting style is nothing if not... unique. And highly effective. Although he has been trained with the Titans in a variety of combat-forms, he has incorporated his shape-shifting abilities to heavily personalise his techniques in battle - whether on land, underwater, or in the air. Gar is a formidable opponent, savvy and unpredictable, and not to be taken for granted. * Cooking - High - Cooking has always been something of a passion for Gar, and he excels at it. He is the Titans' unofficial chef-in-residence. He is not afraid to try something new, either... and the results can be interesting. Expect the unexpected from his cuisine as much as... well, everything else. * Acting - Medium-High - Gar put a lot of work into his short-lived acting career, and while the career itself did not pan out as he had hoped, he still has developed his talent. He has something of a knack for impressions - and is not above mimicking other humans, whilst shape-shifted as various animals. * Leadership - Medium-High - For someone in his early twenties, Gar has already displayed several great leadership qualities. He has earned his position as leader/trainer of the junior members of the Titans. There is plenty of room for him to grow, and he knows it. * Animal Facts - Expert - He spends a great deal of time studying different animals so that a) he can become them, and b) he will know what they can do and how best to use them in any given situation. This applies to alien animals, extinct animals, mythical animals, even microscopic organisms. He also has had quite a bit of experience traipsing about secluded jungles with his parents before they died. Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology - A rare strain of "Sakutia" (contracted in the African region of Lamumba) was cured by a serum from a Green Monkey, enabling Gar to survive the disease. Both the disease and the cure also turned Gar's skin, hair and eyes green, permanently -- and gifted him with his ability to shape-shift into animals. Even shape-shifted, Gar still retains his intelligence and the power of speech. Terrestrial Metamorph - Gar can transform into any animal he knows of, including extinct and even mythical creatures, and animals of other planets. He does not need detailed information of the animal's physiology in order to assume its shape - such knowledge comes to him instinctively. * Time Limit - None. Gar can remain shape-shifted indefinitely. * Swarms - In the case of creatures that share some kind of hive-mind (or a strong, communal bond), Gar can transform into entire swarms of them (i.e. insects, barnacles, schools of fish). The 'swarm' acts as one. * Green - Every shape and form Gar takes is green. Completely green. Always green. Did I mention the green? * Size - Apparently size is not a limitation. Gar can turn into a human-sized tarantula, or a mouse as big as a horse... or bigger. Fancy an elephant the size of a household cat? Animal Mimicry - Whilst in an animal's form, Gar can mimic the abilities of that animal. He has perfect control over himself in just about any form, except when he 'shifts into 'multi-forms' (i.e. incorporating physical aspects of multiple creatures at the same time). This is much harder. * Sight, Sound, Smell... - These attributes (the senses) change according the creature Gar becomes (i.e. a wolf would have excellent hearing, sense of smell, nightvision...). Becoming a larger version of the creature also increases the size of the glands that govern certain senses (larger ears - greater hearing), but also increases the vulnerability of those senses. * Strength, Speed, Agility... - These attributes are also influenced by size (perhaps moreso than senses). If Gar were to become a horse-sized hummingbird, he could theoretically carry a person. Animal Empathy - Gar possesses a sort of "sixth sense" when it comes to other animals; he can detect what animals are nearby and where, as well as understand the animal's needs, wants, emotions etc... Specials * Celebrity - Gar is a talented actor, and has appeared on a variety of television shows. While he may not make the "A-list", he is still reasonably well-known (as an actor - he is already famous as a superhero). * Family Matters - Gar has the Titans and the Titans have Gar. He has already lost his parents; he won't lose anyone else. The Titans are his family. * Wealthy - Garfield Logan is not "insanely rich" by any means, but he does have the inheritance (whatever was left of it after some lawyer's embezzling) of his parents, and income from his various acting roles, appearances at conventions etc... Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia * Titans - Gar has his team, his friends, upon whom to rely. He can call on personnel, tech, money... whatever he needs, whenever he needs it. Their resources are not unlimited, but reasonably substantial. Flaws and Drawbacks * Green - Gar cannot help the fact that he is green - very green. Skin, hair, eyes... in whatever shape or form he takes, he will always be green. This means he cannot "hide in plain sight". He is always bound to draw attention. * Emotional - Being emotional, as such, is not really a flaw, but in Gar's case, it goes a bit further than that. He carries around a great deal of anger and pain (largely to do with the loved ones he has lost), and he uses humour as a mask, as well as a weapon. He feels things very strongly, and this can (and does) adversely affect his judgement. * Chimera - A Chimera is a mythological creature made up of parts of other creatures (specifically a lion's head, a goat's body and a serpent's tail - usually). The problem is not with the "Chimera" creature itself, but with hybrid creatures in general. Gar can turn himself into a "hybrid" form (with aspects of multiple animals - just like a chimera), but he cannot control it; the bestial nature of the form takes over - thus, he rarely does this unless it is absolutely necessary. * Too Trusting - Gar desperately wants to be accepted - to belong - and in his eagerness to please others, he tends to leave himself open to abuse. Believing the best about people is not necessarily a flaw, unless one starts investing too must trust... thus getting betrayed in the process. This is what happens to Gar, every so often. Relationships * Dick Grayson - Our illustrious leader! O Captain, my Captain! He really is the ‘half-way’ point between Batman and Robin, but he’ll never go ‘full-dour’ - not with me around. * Koriand'r - I get only pretty well with Kory... except when I accidentally trample through her garden at the Titans Tower. * Cyborg - I look up to Victor. Sure, he be a bit ‘steely’ with you at times, but it’s not like he ever goes ‘Darth Vader’ on you (that’s ‘more machine now, than man’’ - get it? Hah! I kill me... * Kon-El - Superboy can be a bit of a sourpuss, but he’s a good kid. Needs to lighten up. * Kara Zor-El - Who doesn’t love Kara? I like making her laugh - especially when she really doesn’t feel like laughing. * M'gann M'orzz - She’s almost as up-beat as I am! Maybe more. Yeah, probably more. * Damian Wayne - This guy creeps me out, sometimes. Good kid, though... I think. Needs to open up a bit. Characters with Rels Set Koriand'r:Garfield and Starfire both get along well, being among the two more alien looking Titans. Garfield also finds Koriand'r is quick to forgive when there is a prank war going on and can often be counted as distracting of the others with her antics and that she makes a good decoy. Richard Grayson: Dick and Garfield get along pretty well. Garfield leads the junior Titan squad and thus has to work with Dick on a regular basis to ensure that the entire Titan team is functioning properly in the field. Kara Zor-El: The leader of the Titans Junior Team, Kara gets along well with him. His jokes always lift her spirits and get a giggle out of her. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets